


Fous le camp

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Gen, much bromance, such brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson does not like people messing with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fous le camp

Danny found out he was gay in 9th grade, when he turned 15. He was in the locker room, checking out some pale kid he’d only seen once or twice when he realized what he was doing and promptly felt so embarrassed. 

Jackson asked him why he was so red in the face and Danny waved a hand, saying later.

His first kiss was a senior named Kyle, who was strong and fierce and covered in tattoo’s. 

Jackson, of  course, had seen the exchange, because what are best friends for if not to follow you everywhere? By this time, Jackson was fairly popular. 

Jackson had cornered him at lunch and Danny had admitted to being gay and Jackson told Lydia and Lydia spread the word like wildfire. 

And some of the guys on the lacrosse team gave Danny weird looks, and made wide berths for him.

Danny sighed as  _Greenburg_  of all people made a huge scene of going around Danny. He felt like crying. He didn’t want to practice anymore. He packed his things up, despite everyone else getting ready. Jackson furrowed his brows.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, voice not low at all and making people glance their way.

"Home, I’m sick of this," Danny stated and put his bag on his shoulders. "Text me later, or whatever, I don’t care anymore," And he promptly left, only catching Jackson glaring at everyone else in the locker room, looking murderous.

.

Danny came back to school the next day and nobody gave him funny looks, or did anything to suggest that homophobia was still in their minds. It was normal again, and Danny frowned. He was not used to this.

He sat next to Jackson in Biology, frowning , looking like a big puppy dog.

"Jackson," He greeted. 

Jackson grinned. “Hey, Danny, anyone giving you trouble?” He asked.

"No… what did you do?" Danny sighed.

"I was looking out for you, if anyone gives you problems, you tell me. Understand?" Jackson made Danny meet his eyes. 

Danny sighed, before a small smile twitched on his face. “Thanks Jackson,” He murmured lowly.

"What are best friends for?" Jackson snickered.

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “Whatever,” He said, secretly thankful for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/) give me requests.


End file.
